Tak's Last Stand
by C-dubz96
Summary: Tak returns to Earth for one last showdown with Zim and Gir, and this time, Zim's not getting any help from Dib or Gaz. Note: Not a love story. T for certain points of violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or anything related to the show. Save for my own characters. I'm only posting this once, guys.

Author's Note: This story mainly focuses on Tak and what happened after she was thrown into the vacuum by Zim. Enjoy it if you feel like reading it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tak's Last Stand**

**Chapter 1- Back to Irk**

Her ship was out of control; Zim had just pushed her into the vacuum of space; her plan foiled, Mimi still malfunctioning. She focused on regaining control and repairing Mimi. She quickly broke open an emergency thruster switch and flipped it, the ship merely floated in its spot.

"Mimi, what is going on with you?" Tak asked her SIR unit, still being controlled by Gir. "Meow!" Mimi responded in Gir's voice. "Whatever's going on, we need to get back to Irk immediately. The Tallest must know what happened! I MUST become an invader." "I gotta sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doo-" "NO SINGING!" Tak barked at Mimi. Mimi quickly grabbed Tak and held her up above her head. "Let's go to my room, Pig!" "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Mimi put Tak down and turned around "Okay, see ya later, Pig!" Mimi turned back to Tak. "I'm gonna roll around on the floor for a little bit, k?" Mimi began floating in air and rolling around.

Tak merely glared into space. "Zim must pay for ruining my plan. I deserve to be an invader more than he ever has!" Mimi stopped rolling around and started crying for some reason. "I miss my cupcake." Something snapped in Tak's mind. "Of course, you're only acting like this because Zim's SIR unit took over you. Where's your memory disk?" Mimi gave Tak a blank stare. "I don't know." "Well, I'm going to have to deactivate you for the time being, I'll reactivate you when we get back to Irk." "Okey Dokey!" Tak deactivated Mimi and headed for Irk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, next chapter, I'll cover what happens on Irk. R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2: From Earth to Irk

Disclaimer: Not posting it after this; I do not own Invader Zim.

Author's Note: This chapter involves Tak telling her story of what happened on Earth. R&R please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tak's Last Stand**

**Chapter 2- From Earth to Irk**

Tak arrived on Irk without incident. She ran to the repair bay and gathered the supplies for rebuilding her ship. When she arrived, who should find in the repair bay but Red and Purple having some upgrades done on the Massive.

"My Tallest, I am not worthy to stand in front of you." Purple jumped, if it was possible, seeing as he was already floating, but Red saw her coming out of the corner of his eye. "Tak? I thought Zim threw you into the vacuum! How'd you survive?"

Tak looked as if she had been hoping they wouldn't ask this question, it was already humiliating enough that she had been subdued by an idiot. "Well, I'll just start from the beginning."

Tak explained the whole story to the Tallest, Red looked like he was about to laugh when he heard that Zim had managed to fly better than she had, but he restrained himself, Purple, on the other hand, burst out laughing. Tak glared at him when Mimi came back online by herself. "Meow!"

Purple screamed and jumped again. Mimi had been reactivated, and when Tak looked around, she saw the old Skoodge standing by her ship, chuckling lightly before running as fast as he could.

"That sounds a lot like Zim's SIR unit. What could have happened to cause that?" Red had just jarred Tak's memory. Before she had activated the pump, she did a routine maintenance check on Mimi, only to find that her memory disk was missing.

"Zim stole the memory disk and had his SIR unit manipulate Mimi to throw me off, that way, I wouldn't be able to escape and he could destroy the Earth while I was still there!"

"Are you sure, Tak? You of all Irkens should know that Zim's too stupid to come up with that idea himself." Purple had composed himself once again. Tak turned to him. "Yes, I'm sure of it. But that brings me to the riddle of how he got a hold of the memory disk in the first place."

"Never mind that now, what brings you to the repair bay in the first place?" Spleen was right behind, and he had overheard the entire thing. "I needed parts to build a new ship, Zim destroyed my last one." Spleen started to laugh, and finally collapsed on the ground, laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. "You-you mean to tell me that you couldn't out-pilot an idiot like Zim?!" Tak brought her foot down on his squeedly-spooch, causing him to stop laughing and sit upright.

"Well, gather what you need and do what you have to, we want Zim dead as badly as you do."

Tak left the repair bay and within seven hours, she was finished building her ship. It looked somewhat similar to her old ship, but was slimmer, and more aerodynamically constructed. After loading supplies into the ship, she set off for Earth... and revenge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I still got the point across, if you like it, R&R please. If you don't R&R anway.


End file.
